


Everlasting Love

by overlordbunny



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordbunny/pseuds/overlordbunny
Summary: a short drabble on Flonne and Laharl's honeymoon night.





	Everlasting Love

“Laharl...is there something that’s been on your mind these past few days?”

His stomach twisted with nervousness and his heart jumped at being found out. He thought he had hid his worries well from Flonne these past 3 days on their honeymoon vacation but he should’ve figured she could read him pretty well by now as he did with her. He saw from the corner of his eye that his newly wedded wife slowly walking closer to him in her lavender nightgown, sitting next to him on their hotel bed as she patiently waited for him, just like she always did. His heart and mind deeply appreciated and swelled with affection that she was so understanding, he focused on that instead as he took deep breaths to help calm his nerves.

He looked her in the eye as he took both of her hands in his, still asking permission when they both already knew that she never minded. She gently smiled and gave him a small, reassuring nod. Taking one more deep breath, he closed his eyes as he bared his heart to her.

“I..I was nervous...about not being able to fulfill your needs during our honeymoon. Everyone back at the castle kept notioning at it and Etna..well she gave me some materials to help with our special night..” 

He let out a slight chuckle as to slightly lift the small tension in the room, or maybe that’s just how he felt with the quiet anxiety still in his system. No matter how many times he talked about his feelings, he always felt quite silly. He slowly opened his eyes but kept his focus on their intertwined hands, telling his brain to focus on her hands warmth and perfect fit against his. He didn’t get to see the soft, knowing smile on his wife’s face that was dimly lit by the bedside lamp as she took his left hand and put it against her warm cheek. His heart skipped another beat in surprise at her words. 

“Laharl.. What we do here doesn’t have to be announced to the public or our friends, this is our time together. To show you and me, just how happy we make each other. Spending time with you.. It always feels special, Laharl and I don’t need that one night to somehow magically change my mind.”

He felt her arms wrap around his body as she began to draw him closer to hers, one of her hands came up to run her fingers through his hair as to help calm his quiet buzz of nerves. His arms enveloped her back, his body felt small compared to hers but she made him feel so safe, secure and loved right now.

“We can take as long as we need to comfortably reach to that stage and we don’t ever have to indulge some silly society pressure to do things you don’t want to do. Being sexual intimate, that doesn’t matter much to me as much as your happiness does, Laharl. Even if we never are, that doesn’t bother me because the love I feel for you as you do for me, satisfies my needs.”

His body was already missing her warmth when she moved away but he felt his cheeks were lovingly caressed by her hands. Intoxicatingly vivid blue eyes met his fiery ruby-red ones as his ears welcomed her calming voice. 

“I will love you unconditionally, forever and always until our souls are reborn.”

His heart swelled with love for her, she didn’t look at him with disappointment or sadness like his brain had somehow feared. His Flonne, the one who was determined to help and understanding, quelled his fear and tenderly reassured him with a gentle peck on his forehead. On their last vacation night, he cuddled close to Flonne, his legs tangled up with hers and slept soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first drabble! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
